


Snapshot

by Lirillith



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of teenagers at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wasuremono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasuremono/gifts).



> I hope this isn’t too Celes-centric a treat for you! I don’t remember who it was, but someone once pointed out that in the photo of Celes, Yamada and Maizono during their normal school life, Yamada was wearing Celes’s false eyelashes, and the idea was too much fun to resist.

Hifumi would never quite understand _why_ it had happened, but the friendship between Celestia Ludenberg and Maizono Sayaka was so improbable it could only happen in real life. Unlikely friendships were par for the course in fiction, but there was usually some logic to them. In a manga, Maizono might befriend Fukawa, the swan befriending the crow, or Celes and Enoshima could strike up a friendship; the Lolita and the kogal, the Twintail Twins.

But no, it was Maizono perched on the desk behind Celes's, clucking sympathetically and holding the compact as Celes, wincing, peeled off her false eyelashes. "Maybe you should just leave them off until classes are over," Maizono said. "They seem like they'd be so heavy."

"No, no, I can't do without them. It would be like coming to class naked. Or in an ordinary uniform."

"And we can't have that." 

"I'm so glad you understand, dear."

Sometimes he wondered if all girls talked like this, or if this was flirting. 

"Do you need anything to put them back on?"

Celes closed her eyes and rubbed her eyelids delicately with the first two fingers of each hand. "In a moment. I do hope I have time to run back to my room before lunch is over."

"I should ask you to show me how it's done," Maizono said. "I have to keep my makeup so low-key and natural — as long as I'm at school it'd be nice to experiment a little in private." 

They were both focused on their conversation. Celes had deposited the lashes on her own desk and turned her back to them so she could pay attention to Maizono.

And Hifumi had far quicker reflexes than anyone seemed to realize. 

His phone's screen was nicely reflective, and there was enough adhesive remaining on the lashes to keep them affixed, precariously, to his eyelids. It wasn't very secure, but it didn't need to be. Nor did he need to be sneaky any longer, as he put his glasses back on — the lashes felt like they might be brushing the lenses when he blinked — and turned his Heretic Angel camera on himself. This needed to be immortalized, or at least preserved until another handful of memorable things had happened.

"Yamada-kun, what are you doing?" Maizono asked, at the sound of the shutter.

"Oh, nothing..." he said, with deliberately false casualness, hand at his chin, as he turned in his desk. He swung his legs out into the aisle. He'd need to be ready to flee when his White Rabbit figured out what he was up to.

For a moment they both appeared not to notice anything, then Maizono let out a little shriek, covering her mouth with both hands, and collapsed into giggles. The light went on for Celes a moment later. She slowly pushed her chair back, and rose, just as slowly. 

"You don't think they suit me?" he asked innocently. He thought of fluttering the ill-gotten lashes at her, but he was afraid his eyes might stick shut, or one of the lashes might strike out on its own.

"No, they're _very_ pretty," Maizono said cheerfully, but Celes still didn't respond. She took another step.

Time to put his real plan into action. "Run awaaaaaaay!" he shrieked, launching himself from his chair and up the classroom towards the blackboard. 

"YAAAMAAADAAAA!!" she roared.

"Noooooo!" He pivoted and started yanking unoccupied chairs into her path. If he could get to the hallway, he could risk taking off his glasses long enough to peel off the eyelashes. 

"Give those back!" She climbed onto the seat of a chair, then onto the nearest desk — good thing it was Oowada's so there was no homework to step on — and he continued backing away. 

"Not the Ryuu-Tsui-Sen!" he shouted, still backpedaling. He _thought_ she was a little too unathletic for a real flying attack, but he hadn't expected her to get any altitude in the first place.

"I don't even know what that means!" she retorted, stepping down onto the next chair. That was a relief. He didn't want her to break any bones. In either of them.

And _then_ she launched herself at him. 

"Junko, take a picture!" he heard Maizono call out. He was too busy trying to surrender to know if Enoshima succeeded.


End file.
